The Last of our Kind
by ImagineFlowersAndCookies
Summary: Dipper and Mable, two mer-people who would began their adventure to the world above. Going despite their Uncles threats and the dangerous history involving it. With fear and curiosity, they will set out to find the most strangest things. Especially love. Bill x Dipper Mable x Pacifica WARNING WILL CONSTAIN SOME EXPLICT GAY SEX I DON'T OWN ANYTHING GRAVITY FALLS SORRY
1. Introduction

Chapter One

Alike most days, I would spend my morning with my beautiful twin sister, with a soft rose pink, long brown hair and bright eyes that matched her tail. Although we are twins, still young and freshly hatched, we were nothing alike.

Mable, my twin, had been born with the brightest smile. Myself, known as 'Dipper', had been born with the most intelligent eyes. A soft azure blue that matched my tail. With hair fairly long to cover my birth mark.

"Dip Dop! I'm boored!" My twin whined, giving up on everything, including swimming. I sighed, following her down as she floated to the sea floor and continued to lay down beside her. Watching the sea surface blur the unknown. "Ever think of going above?"

"Of course. But our uncles will not have it, its forbidden and dangerous.." I said, feeling a twinge of sadness. Who could blame then for being over protective? We were what was left of our species.

There was once a time when thousands of us roamed the seas. Living a peaceful and happy life that you'd think nothing, nothing could ever happen to our home.

Then just suddenly, with no warning, screams were heard. Panic and chaos, a fight we were not prepared for left us in confusion. Confusing us long enough to kill half of us within a matter of minutes. And our parents, oh our dear parents, chose to fight along with the few who survived.

But before they could leave our unhatched eggs with our uncles, the strongest and the smartest of our species, they gave us the happiest yet the saddest smiles. Having nothing to say, niether making no promises knowing would not be able to keep nor any goodbyes. Before turning and straightening their backs, holding each other hands and charging forward.

Grabbing Mable's hand, knowing what she was feeling. Torn between curiosity and fear, I held on tighter, because I felt the same. One day, we will venture out there, and see this dangerous world ourselves.


	2. The Surface

Chapter Two

It was a constand routine.

Our Grunkle Stan would go ahead, ensuring there was nothing of danger or suspicion that could possibly come to harm us. Fords would stealthy watch over us as we swam towards our new temporary home for the week until we repeat.

Mabel, being as curious as ever, would always swim just a little to far from the group and sulkily swim back when Ford growls somewhere concealed from plain sight. And of course I would look at her knowingly but let her grab my hand in comfort.

This time we stayed near the northern area, just less than a half day swim to the shallow part of the sea till you reach all the rocks and little islands. Of course we are forbiddened to go near it but Mabel and I both knew we would to _try_.

We we're so close that we can pratically feel the faint vibrations of something unknown that had our fins wriggle a bit faster just to get a little bit closer.

Stan left to feed seeing its been almost two days since our tavels, the black in his eyes spreaded further and further the longer he put it off. For our safety he left so they reluctantly settled here. Fords pays attention but usually get distracted when something new swims past makeing him defensive and curious.

Mabel began to spread out her shell collection on a rock in our decent sized cave. Watching her carefully pull out a golden mirror our mother once owned, her coral pink eyes darkening a shade before quickly blinking it away. Causing small bubbles rise up and out to the surface.

"You know, we're around the region where we let Jelly go? If we're lucky we might be able to see him.." I said, remembering the little jelly fish she cared for that was no bigger the size of a tiny hermit crab. But had a strong sting to it. Poisonous to most fish but not us, thankfully.

"Really?! You think so?" A light began flicketing in her coral eyes again, cautious but there. It was enough to settle the uneasiness in me.

"Yeah! We might even get to the shallow waters, Stan will be feeding and Fords is going to be busy with his collection." I shrugged, seeing the guy discovering something new already. Its been a while since we've travelled, probably when we were barely a few decades.

Her eyes widened before she turned to grab her pearls. I smiled and patiently waited for her to clean up. Enjoying how she giggled when she caught me staring.

"Hey Bro-Bro, do you think we might see something?" Mabel asked, trailing behind me, touching my tail that slowly began to shine brighter the closer we got to the surface.

"I don't know, but if we do you know what to do-" "yeah, yeah. Hide." She sighed, letting her hand instinctively grab onto mind before pushing forward. It would be over a day for Stan to finish and before he does Ford usually begins to become more aware of his surroundings.

"Do you think there will be humans?.." I glance to her through my hair. Because we were the last two it will likely that we'd have to breed with each other. And thats not unheard of or frowned upon, it's just a step out of our comfort zone. So I can see why she wishes to find a different kind to love.

"Who knows, it would be dangerous and we should absolutely fear them for what they did and are capable of.. But I can get why you'd want to see them. Being half the same as us and also seeing a whole different world that is the complete opposite of ours." I went on rambling, feeling my anxiety rise as we get closer and closer to the surface.

Sea snakes start to gather, trying to comfort me to no avail. As much as I appreciate the gesture I held onto Mabel tighter as she did the same.

We maneuvered around the rocks, dodging fishes that began to notice us, wanting our attention. If we had either the time or was in the mood we might have taken the chance to play with them. Unfortunately we had a goal in mind and we were determined to follow it through.

The sand felt warm against our fins and stomachs, the surface just inches above our heads. We hid around large rocks, second guessing whether or not we were ready for this. But we came this far. And with no other chance we took a deep breath and shoved ourself above the surface.


	3. The Shore

Chapter Three

The air was strong and brisk, blowing against our faces and momentarily causing us to forget how to breathe. But we both knew we were capable of breathing air thanks to an incident where a human boat did get to close which sent Grunkle Stan into a frenzy and Fords to reluctantly follow behind him and leaving us unattended near the surface. We were quick to test but the results we got were satisfying to know we weren't entirely different from humans. Unfortunately the human Grunkle Stan caught did not live to see another day. We also got to taste human blood, bitter and odd.

We struggled to stay still as the waves crashed against us forcing us forward then pulling us back to the ocean, quickly swimming we swam toward some rocks near the shore to hide behind instead of parading in plain sight. Finally. This was out moment to finally see above shore. To finally see what our parents, our uncles and many people had feared, the land above us. Looking to each other we both took a deep breath and really began to study our surroundings of the world above.

It was everything we had thought it to be. The air was dry but also salty and moist. Birds flew far above us in circles or against the strong winds. And land spreads farther then what our eyes can see. But for now we can see boats of different sizes and styles that lined along the shore.

We surveyed more of the area seeing only sand and plants, a trail that led up to a taller part of the land and out of our sight. No humans were in sight.

"There's no one here.." Mable said only slightly disappointed but also relieved. I relaxed as well, not fully feeling confident enough in seeing a human just yet. We were happy with just admiring the grey scenery and making it back to the ocean alive. Giving her a small smile I gestured to go explore around the boats to which she nodded eagerly and excitingly tried to get off the sand we sat upon.. Trying to not laugh at her struggle I paused as something black moves in one of the boats.

A human? Before I could tell Mabel to swim back into the ocean it had only been a bird taking flight. Oh, its nothing. Thank the corals. Placing a hand on my chest to calm my nerves I shake my head and began my struggle back into the water after Mabel who worryingly swam out of my sight. Okay maybe this is not as easy as I thought it too be. Eventually I made it back into the water with an ungraceful flop and began to quickly follow Mabel who already made it to the first boat and began circling it curiously.

We touched the rough surfaces that were occasionally etched with odd art styles and looked inside the ones with clear surfaces that showed us what the inside of the boat looked like. There was many ropes and chains that we would follow that either went further bellow the water to a large metal thing or father up out of our sights and into the boat . Mabel continued on to another boat with weird pictures around it but before I could follow her a flickering of light caught my eye. It was coming through a clear surface further down on a big dark boat.

What is causing that? Is the boat able to hold lava? That's soo cool! I swam towards it excitingly and quickly pressed my face to get a better look of inside. Gasping I pulled back and covered my mouth to prevent the scream rising in my throat. There's a human in this boat. We need to leave now. Where's Mabel?

"Mabel, Mabel we need to go.. Mabel?! Where are you?" I quickly looked around the boats to only see the tip of her tail around the rocks we were hiding behind. Letting out a sigh of relief I went to swim towards her, careful of not to swim too close to the sandy shore. I was just within reach of her until I felt the strong pull of the water receding above my head. Mabel finally noticing me coming beside she smiled but faltered when she saw what was happening. I was about to get washed up on shore.

Reaching for each other I let out a cry when our finger tips brushed against each other and then I was roughly shoved up the shore, rolling against the sand and rocks. Groaning I gasped and looked to my right seeing that I was a good ways out of the water but thankfully just enough that the waves reached the tip of my tail. If I'm quick enough I should be able to roll back into the water without effort..

"What in the world.."


End file.
